True Love
by RWBYfan4life
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, a confused girl, finds herself living with her uncle in a secluded town. She has personal problems of her own, but soon realizes that she's not the only one when she meets Blake Belladonna. This story will tell you how these two girls fall in love with an ending that might bring your feet out from under you.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Chapter 1

My name is Yang Xiao Long. I am 18 years old and recently graduated from high school. All throughout my life, I've never been the so-called: Decisive type. Everything in my life has always been a struggle of should I or should I not? So knowing this, one can figure out that school was very difficult for me. Looking back, I'm surprised I even made it through all 10 years of school. Now, I'm moving around looking for something to do. Right now, I've settled in a small town pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully, there's something here for me.

...

Yang arrived by bus at the town. She got out and breathed in the fresh air. She noticed that the town was right in the valley of mountains. Looking back at the bus station, her uncle was waiting for her.

"Hello Yang, long time no see."

"Hi uncle." Her greeting wasn't very happy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked to his car.

"So how have you been lately? It's been like what, 6 years since I've seen you."

"I've been fine. School wasn't very exciting."

"Well, I was more asking about you as a person." Yang was looking out the window which made her half focused.

"Oh me? I've been sound. I haven't been very involved in anything. If you haven't heard, I've been diagnosed with some 'thing' that means where I have difficulty deciding things."

"Ah." Her uncle grew silent the rest of the drive to his house. When they pulled up to his house, Yang got out in shock. The house was much bigger than she expected. The house was an older design, but looked massive from the outside and it was a two-story house.

"So this is your house?"

"Yep. All of it. Come on in, don't be shy." He opened the front door and Yang was surprised again. She was introduced to an open hallway that seemed to go on forever. A guest bedroom was immediately to the right of the front door. A dining room was on the left side of the hallway and a staircase hugged the right side wall. In the back of the hallway on the left was the living room that had a giant TV. Across from that room was the kitchen. Upstairs were two more bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a game room. Her uncle showed her to her room. "So, what do you think?"

"It's incredible. I didn't know anyone in our family was this rich."

"Trust me, I'm not rich. Since this place isn't a desired location, these properties go for pretty cheap. I got lucky, pretty much."

"Wow, thank you for taking me in."

"No problem. This place gets really boring sometimes so company is needed." Yang looked at him and smiled. "Now, unfortunately, there's not really much to do here so if you want to walk around the town, feel free. I have some things to do."

"Alright. How's the weather today?"

"You'll be fine. You're not going to need me?"

"I'll be fine. I can manage."

"Alright, have fun." Her uncle left the room and she walked to the front door. The house was located on the outskirts of the town so she had to walk a ways. She came upon a bridge that overlooked a calm river. She stopped to take in the scenery. She leaned against the wall of the bridge, but was quickly knocked to the ground by a passerby.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She looked up, but the person didn't respond. They just kept running. She got up and wiped the dirt from her clothes. "So I'm guessing people here aren't very polite," she said under her breath. She regained herself and continued towards the town. As she neared the town, her stomach started to growl and she went to the nearest restaurant. She stopped by at a ramen house and had lunch. While she was eating, she was overhearing distant conversations and couldn't help, but realize that this town didn't have much to offer. People were talking about walking through the park and hanging out with their friends. She wasn't against these ideas; it was just that nature wasn't her bowl of soup and she wasn't good at making friends. She also considered the fact that she just got here and doesn't know anybody here.

She finished her food and left to discover more new things. While she was walking through town, she was busy in the mind. She was contemplating on if she made the best decision on coming here. Another thing that was driving her nuts was that she wasn't even sure if she was thinking clearly. She didn't know if this was her really thinking or if it was just the symptoms of her problem. She dug her face into her hands and dropped to her knees. It only seemed to get harder for her. What am I doing here? This question was constantly running through her head ever since she first arrived. After a couple of minutes, she finally picked herself up from the ground and found that she came across an old temple. She grew curious and walked into the courtyard. The ground was covered in leaves and the statues were all cracked. She made her way up the steps into the prayer room. She grabbed a stick and lit it on fire. With the stick in hand, she closed her hands together, closed her eyes, and dropped to her knees.

"Um, I don't know who I'm talking to, but I need your help. I need direction in my life. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a train wreck. I barely made it out of high school and now, I've hit a brick wall. Nothing I see gives me hope of what I was meant to do. Nothing I hear tells me what I should do. Everything inside only confuses me. So please, whoever is up there, I need some guidance." She opened her eyes and put the stick into the ashtray below. She sighed for she heard nothing that caught her attention. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. She stood up and continued to look at the blank wall.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yang turned around as fast as she could to see a girl about her age in a Japanese-style gown.

"I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to. I'll leave if you want."

"No, you're fine. I was just surprised that someone was here. No one visits this place anymore."

"Really? Why?"

"It's been closed for years now. I don't really know why, but now, I care for this place on my own." The strange girl walked by her and grabbed the ashtray from the ground. She placed it on the mantle place and bowed her head.

"So how long have you been coming here?"

"Ever since I was a little girl. This place has always been able to speak to me unlike people in the real world." Yang chuckled.

"I have to agree with you on that. I'm not much of a talker. Actually, this is the longest conversation I've had with another person." The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Well, I'm Blake."

"Yang." Yang looked behind Blake and saw that the sun was starting to set. "I think I'm going to head home. My uncle is probably worried about me."

"Okay. Will you come tomorrow?"

"If I don't have anything, sure. However, I'll probably be free."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." The smiled and waved at each other as they separated.

On the way home, Yang was constantly thinking about that girl. She was interesting. Why was she still here if the temple is closed? In her head, something was telling her that that girl wasn't normal. It seems really bad to judge someone she doesn't even know, but she couldn't shake that thought. She tried not to worry about it too much because in the past, she wasn't known for being much of a people person.

Meanwhile, at the temple, Blake was cleaning the prayer room. She grabbed a broom and sweeped out the stray dirt that Yang tracked inside. When that was finished, she put the broom away and returned to the room. She grabbed a stick and proceeded with her prayer.

"Thank you so much for answering me. I don't care if it wasn't your plan, but this will do. All I ask now is that you protect that girl. A gift from you must be cherished and loved. Thank you again." She dipped the stick into the ashtray and stood up. With her eyes still closed, she started to cry. No one has come to the temple in over 4 years and today was definitely the best day of her life. She walked out and shut the door behind her. As she locked the door, a small pain came from her chest and she pressed her fist against it. She slowed her breathing and took large breaths in and out. After a couple of seconds, the pain went away and she walked back to her room. She shut the door and changed into her night clothes. As she was changing, she looked into the mirror and stared at her scar that was right in the middle of her chest. She sighed and pulled her clothes over it. She blew out the candle in her room and went to sleep.

At Yang's house, her uncle was in the living room watching TV when she came in to tell him she had returned. He asked her about her day, but she didn't respond. She simply walked upstairs and to get ready for bed. When she got to the bathroom, she turned on the bath. Her hand felt the warm water and it reminded her of when she and Blake shook hands. The warmness of her touch brought a smile to her face. The tub filled up and she got in. again, her thoughts were about Blake. This time, it was different. Why am I so interested in this girl? We only said a few words to each other. That shouldn't mean I'm intrigued by her. Does it?

After her finished getting ready for bed, she finally plopped onto her bed. It was comfortable. The bed creaked a lot as she moved around and the cushions seemed like she was sleeping on dirt. However, the day was long so she didn't care. She tried her best to fall asleep, but Blake was still in her thoughts. Every time she tried to think of something else, her face would appear and Yang's face would blush. She shook her head and stared out the window. Outside, it was a full moon. At that moment, both Blake and Yang looked to the moon, hoping for another good day tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Chapter 2

The day started out with the bright sun shining down on Yang's face. The bright light awakened her from her sleep and she quickly got out of bed. She went to the window and looked out to the distance. The morning sun was making its way over the distant mountains. She gathered her things and went to get ready.

"Hey Yang, when you're done, breakfast is in the kitchen!"

"Alright, almost ready!" She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head to quickly get downstairs for breakfast. From the kitchen, her uncle heard the sound of thudding coming from the staircase and he prepared her food. She slid the kitchen door open very roughly and sat herself down at the table. "Alright, what are we eating today?"

"Hm, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"Really? I don't feel that different." Her uncle gave her a suspicious look. "So what's on the menu?"

"Well, it's nothing special. It's just pancakes, scrambled eggs, and hashed browns." He put the plate in front of Yang and she dug in. While he was trying to enjoy his food, he constantly looked over at Yang who was devouring her food. She didn't look up for breath or nothing. "Hey, uh, Yang, you know there's no rush. You can slow down a bit." She swallowed a huge bite.

"Sorry. I just realized that the last time I ate was yesterday during lunch. However, it was worth it. This breakfast was great. Thank you. Would you mind if I take some with me?"

"Of course not. Help yourself." She stood up and went to the sink to put her plate and away. After that, she grabbed another plate and put some more food on it.

"Alright, I'm going to head out. I'll be back later."

"Already," he asked as he peeked out of the kitchen to see Yang run out of the house. He shook his head and went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

When Yang cleared the gate of the house, she ran for about a minute before she realized she had no idea on where the temple was. She looked to the horizon and saw that the sun had barely cleared the mountains and she told herself that there was no rush. She calmly walked into town and asked around where the temple was. After asking a few people, someone was finally able to direct her to the temple. Everybody before was insisting on why she wanted to go there, but she gave them a simple answer of I don't know.

She reached the temple and the place looked exactly the same. Leaves were still piled on the ground and the place looked beat up. As she inspected the place, she noticed the prayer room was closed. She walked to the building and slid open the door. Nobody was in there. She was curious so she closed the door and walked around the place, looking for Blake. Every room she came across was open, but no one was in it. Finally, she saw a small building in the back of the whole place so she decided to check it out. She opened the door and saw that Blake was face down on the ground. Yang knew something was wrong because she wasn't lying on the place where her bed was. She was a few feet away from it so she ran to her and placed her on her lap.

"Blake, are you okay?" Yang felt her face which seemed a little hot. After that, she placed her fingers on Blake's neck to check her pulse and it seemed fine. After a couple of seconds, Blake's eyes started to crack open slowly.

"Yang, is that you," she asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Uh, I think so."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I got up early this morning and then suddenly, I just collapsed. That's all I remember."

"How about you lie down for a bit?" Yang picked up Blake and laid her down on her bed. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please. There's a pump right outside."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Yang left her room to get her some water and while she was gone, Blake put her hands in her face.

"Why," she asked quietly.

"Okay, I'm back." Yang saw Blake's hands on her face and grew concerned. "Is everything alright?" She shut the door behind her and got on her knees beside Blake.

"Yang, I know we just met, but I didn't want you to see me like this." Yang was confused. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Blake uncovered her eyes and looked at Yang. Yang had a really blank look on her face and Blake knew that it wasn't the right time.

"It's nothing. I'm just being dumb."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah." Blake sat up and grabbed the bowl Yang used for water. Yang stared at Blake while she was drinking water and couldn't help but think she was hiding something. She wasn't on this thought for a long time because she told herself that it was just her not thinking clearly.

"Oh yeah, if you're hungry, I brought some of my uncle's breakfast from this morning. It's actually pretty good." Yang pulled the plate from behind her back and showed it to Blake.

"Wow, that's really kind of you Yang. Thank you." Yang handed her the plate and she began to eat. As Yang watched her, she noticed that she seemed like a child who hadn't eaten for days. She didn't want to say anything for she didn't want to make her feel bad. It didn't take her very long to finish the food. "Wow, that was good."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"Hey, I have an idea," she said as she was cleaning her mouth. "How about I show you around town? There's not much to see, but if you're with the right person, you won't regret it."

"Well, I can't argue with that. You want to go now?"

"Sure, the day's still young."

"Alright, come on." Yang paused. "You're not going to change?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing. Let's go." The two walked towards the door when Blake stopped behind her.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you by the gate."

"Okay." Yang walked out and closed the door. Blake put her fist on her chest for that pain from yesterday was returning. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a container that was marked, "Take for pain relief." She took off the cap and tilted the container over. However, she stopped before anything could come out. She took a deep breath and looked up. After a couple of seconds, she closed the container and put away in a drawer.

"Look after the place while I'm gone." She walked out of the room and met up with Yang.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep, come on. You're missing out." Blake grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her along.

The first place Blake brought Yang to was the bridge. Yang couldn't help laugh because she had been here before. In fact, this was where her first memory was made. It was the place where she was knocked down by a rude passerby.

"Did you know that this bridge was built because it stands over a world-famous river?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you throw one of your belongings into the river and make a wish, it'll come true."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Here, watch." Blake untied her bow from her hair and held it in her hands as she made a wish. When she was finished, she let go of the bow and it fell into the river and disappeared.

"What'd you wish for?"

"For you to be safe and healthy the rest of your life."

"Why'd you wish that?"

"No reason." Yang was becoming intrigued by her. No normal person would wish for something like that. Also, her mind was telling her that she should see if what Blake told her was true. She pulled off her scarf and held it in her hands and made a wish. Again, she let go of the scarf and it fell into the river and disappeared. Yang watched it float to the water. As it touched the surface of the river, it literally disappeared.

"Huh."

"So, what did you wish for?"

"For us to remain friends forever."

"Why'd you wish for that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it was appropriate for my situation."

"Hm." Blake grabbed Yang's again and dragged her along again. This time, Blake dragged her into the town. The next place she showed Yang was their town favorite yogurt store. It was a small, cube-looking building sandwiched by two bigger buildings.

"So what's so special about this place?"

"Don't ask, just try." Blake pulled her into the store and ordered their daily special.

"Blake, you don't have to. I have money."

"No, you're my guest today so I'm treating you."

"Alright," Yang said with an annoyed tone. Although she was getting a little uncomfortable that Blake was doing all of this for her, she was glad that it was her doing it. Something about Blake made her feel comfortable as a person. She didn't have to hide or act different; she could be normal around her. The store worker handed them their yogurt and Blake made Yang take the first bite. Right as the yogurt entered her mouth, Yang's face glowed with enjoyment.

"Aaahhh! This is amazing."

"See, I told you." After Yang realized how good it was, Blake grabbed a spoon a dug in as well. It took about 2 minutes until their cup was completely empty. They stood up, thanked the man for the yogurt, and left for the next destination. When they left the yogurt shop, Blake looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Alright, I have one more place I want to show you." Yang braced herself for she was getting used to the tug of Blake's arm. They got on an empty bus and rode it up a mountain to the very top. They got out and Yang spoke out.

"So what's this place? I'm excited to hear what this place is known for." Blake didn't respond. She just walked silently to a lookout post at the edge of the cliff. Blake was so focused on the view that she totally forgot that Yang was with her. She put her hands on the railing of the lookout post and just stared. Yang followed behind her silently and took in the view as well.

"There's really nothing special about this place. Not a lot of people even know about this place. I just love it for the view. No other place here offers a view like this." Blake sighed. "I could just stay here all day." Yang looked at Blake who was enjoying herself. She's never seen a person more happy than her. It was so contagious that Yang grew a smile on her face. She walked up next to her and put her hand on top of Blake's.

"Blake, I want to tell you something. You know, when I first got here, I thought I would hate it here. I wouldn't find anything of use here. That was until I met you. You're such an interesting person who I have had the pleasure of meeting. You're different than everyone else I've met and right from the start, I knew there was something special about us."

"Yang, that's so sweet. That means a lot to me because I was thinking the same thing." Blake smiled at Yang and Yang returned to notion. After that, Yang turned back to face the sunset and realized it was turning orange.

"Hey, I think we should head back. It's getting late."

"Alright." They turned around to head back to the bus station when Blake collapsed. Luckily, Yang was there to catch her in her arms.

"Blake, are you okay?" There was no response.

"Blake, I'm going to get you home. Just hang on." Yang looked around and didn't see the bus in sight so she cradled Blake in her arms and started to run back to the temple. Yang ran as fast as she could, bumping into people left and right, but never stopping.

She finally made it to the temple and she ran through the courtyard. The leaves on the ground were disrupted as Yang passed by. When she got to Blake's room, she bashed down the door and set Blake down on her bed. She looked around the room for something that would help ease the pain. She didn't see anything in plain sight so she started to dig through the drawers and saw a container marked, " Take for pain relief." She pulled it out and put two pills in her hand. She walked over to Blake and brought her head up while putting the pills near her mouth. Blake's hand stopped Yang's before the pills fell into her mouth.

"Blake, you need these. Please take them." Blake gripped Yang's hand tighter to where the pills fell from her hand. Yang looked at Blake who was shaking her head. ""Why?" out of nowhere, Blake pulled Yang's body down to hers and hugged her.

"Because you are all I need." Yang's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"You answered my prayers. You're the one who'll help me on my journey. That's why I don't need those." Blake started to cry. "I'm sorry if you don't get this, but you mean so much to me. I just don't want to burden you with my problems."

"No, you're fine. I feel the same way as well." Yang pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I came here, and actually now, I have this problem where my mind has a hard time deciding on things. But with you, I don't feel that conflict. I feel like I can do anything, and I think it's because of you that I feel this way." A tear fell from Yang's eye. Blake saw the tear and wiped it from her face.

"It's alright. We have each other now." Yang smiled and went back to hugging Blake. "You know what, I'm starting to feel better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told you." Yang couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Um Yang, do you mind staying here with me? Just so nothing bad happens again."

"Of course." Yang blew out the candles in her room and lied down next to Blake. The pain from her chest really exhausted her to the point where she had already fallen asleep. Yang had her arm over Blake's head and she stroked her hand against Blake's head. As the night grew late, Yang continued to watch Blake. Her eyes occasionally ventured to Blake's lips which were slightly open. When she realized that she did, she would quickly look somewhere else, but always found that they came back to it. As her mind began to weaken, she pulled her hair back and began to move closer to her lips. Her heart started to pound as she got closer and closer. Before their lips touched, Blake made a noise that made Yang stop her progress.

What am I doing? I can't do this. Suddenly, Yang found herself kissing Blake. Blake sneakily grabbed Yang's head and brought her down to her face. Yang was caught off guard. She couldn't believe that she was doing that. However, she wasn't against it. Blake finally pulled away and smiled at Yang. Yang was blushing and Blake hugged Yang once again. They held each other in their arms for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

True Love

Chapter 3

A distant rooster sounded off the morning sun and Yang woke up. She stretched out her arms and turned to face Blake. However, when she turned to say good morning, she wasn't there. She sat up quickly and looked around, but she wasn't there. She ran out of the room and checked the temple area, but she wasn't there either. Where could she be? Why did she leave? Then, it finally came to her. I should go to the bridge. She might be there. She left the temple and ran to the temple, but was soon discouraged when she saw that no one was there. After that, she went to the yogurt store, but she wasn't there either. She was started to become worried and was running out of options. She stopped to think and remember the lookout post. As she started to run towards the mountain, she came across the town hospital. When she got closer, she noticed Blake walking out of the building and ran to her.

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I...uh, came here late last night for a checkup."

"Why?"

"Something told me that I needed to come here."

"Oh, well are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, how about I take you to my house?"

"Really?"

"Sure, you've housed the past couple of days so I think it's time I housed you."

"Alright, sounds good." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and guided her back to her uncle's house. The entire time they walked back, Yang noticed that Blake was breathing very irregularly. She tried her hardest not to say anything so all she did was occasionally look back at her. When she did, Blake would give her a lovely smile and she would return it. When she would turn back around, her face changed quickly. Her face showed much concern for Blake. It worried her that her only friend was in medical trouble. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what's wrong with her yet, but she knows that it's something big. When they arrived at her house, Blake was in awe. "Wow, this is where you live?"

"Well, actually, this is more a temporary living space. This is my uncle's house"

"Ah, I get it. It's still really nice."

"Well, come on in." Yang opened the front door and Blake reacted the same way Yang did when she first got here. "Impressive, I know. I acted the exact same way you just did when I got here."

"Wow, this is amazing. You're one lucky girl."

"Ah, I wouldn't say lucky." Blake looked at Yang with a face of question. She was just trying to modest in front of her guest.

"Hey Yang, I hear a new voice. Who's here?" her uncle came out of the living room and saw the two girls standing at the entrance.

"Hi, I'm Blake. I'm a friend of Yang." He didn't know what to say.

"Pardon my horrible house manners, I'm John, Yang's uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in. make yourself at home. I was just preparing lunch."

"Then why were you in the living room?"

"Hey, I have my ways. And plus, it's cooking right now. What am I suppose to do while it cooks in the oven?"

"Um, watch it." Yang shoved her uncle into the kitchen and she followed behind him. "Hey, are you hungry? Believe it or not, my uncle can cook. He's the one who made that breakfast from a day ago."

"Really?" Blake's face lit up with excitement. "Oh, then I'm definitely hungry." She sat at the table, ready to eat.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but the food won't be ready for another couple of hours so you ladies are free to do whatever you want. I'll even be willing to give up the TV for you two."

"No, that's fine. We'll just hang out in my room. Call us down when it's ready."

"Will do." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and brought her upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, Blake was introduced to a decent-sized room that had the sun shining on every part of the room. Her bed was in the corner, a desk was against the opposite wall, and there was a lot of free space to spread out.

"I hope this is alright with you. I'm not big on organization."

"No, it's great. I love the view from your room." Blake walked over to the window which had a perfect view of a distant mountain range. As she was looking out, Yang couldn't help but stare at Blake's face as her natural beauty reflected from the light of the sun.

"Hey Blake, I'm really glad you're alright." Blake turned away from the window to face Yang who was sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I have to. You asked me to watch over you last night and when I woke up and you weren't there, I felt like I had failed you and myself. It was such a horrible feeling." Blake walked over to Yang and kissed her on the cheek. Yang looked up at Blake who was kneeling down in front of her with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you at a time like that. But I am grateful that you care so much about me. No one's ever shown this much care for me in my entire life."

"Well, what about your parent's?"

"They abandoned me when I was a little girl so I don't really have any memories of them that I can remember."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I can kind of understand what you're going through. When I developed this disorder in my brain was I was little, my parents tried everything they could to make me better, but it only seemed to get worse. When they started to notice that I was digressing, they slowly started to distance themselves from me. Now, I don't know if this was a strategy to help ease the burden on them, but when I look back at it all. It hurt. I guess when you're different, people can change in ways you wouldn't expect."

"Yang, I..." Blake said as she was trying to hold back the tears. It was no good though. They continue to fall like rain.

"But then I meet you." Blake's head lifted with tears still falling from her face. "You helped ease my burden. It may seem like I just never had to make a tough decision when I'm around you, but it happens all the time. When I was with other people from my school, I was always thinking if it was the best decision to stay or go home. I was so focused on my thoughts that I never enjoyed my time with others. It's totally different with you. I can think clearly when I'm with you. Yesterday, the thought never left my mind that this was the greatest day I was ever having. I even had the desire for the day to never end. This may sound weird, Blake, but I think I'm in love with you." Blake scoffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's not weird. I feel the same way. When I first saw you praying inside the temple, I knew something was special about you. Something so special that I feel I can finally share my prayer with. Every day, at the temple, I asked for a sign that something good will happen to me. I asked for something that will reassure me that not everything in this world is bad. I truly believe you answered my prayers." Now, Yang was starting cry.

"You want to know what I prayed for when I first got to the temple?" Blake nodded for she was too wrecked to say anything. "I asked for guidance; a way to help my life get a little easier and you've done that for me the past two days." Yang grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't intend for our hangout to be so emotional."

"It's fine. It seems only fitting since we're friends now."

"I thought we were more than that." Blake looked at Yang who kind of a rejected look on her face. Blake brought Yang's face level with hers and kissed her on the lips. While they were kissing, Blake slowly moved her body onto Yang's bed which made Yang bring her legs onto the bed as well. With Blake on top of Yang, their embrace was nothing but intimate. Blake finally pulled away for air.

"I love you Yang."

"I love you too Blake." Blake dropped her head onto Yang's chest and the two lied down with each other for awhile. They didn't say much to each other, but then again, what else did they have to say to each other? When they started to grow tired and their eyes started to feel heavy, her uncle finally called out,

"Lunch is ready!" This brought Yang back to normal. With Blake pressed against her, she remained calm and responded back, saying that they were coming. They got up and walked out together. Yang was in such a good mood that she hopped onto the staircase railing and slid down to the bottom.

"Jeez, you're in a good mood."

"Well, you know," Yang said as her arms came up in the air.

As Blake neared the bottom of the staircase, her heart started to beat irregularly until a sudden thud in her chest caused her to fall unconsciously towards Yang. Luckily, Yang was there to catch.

"Oh no. Blake? Blake? Uncle!" She didn't respond. She shook her to try and get a response out of her, but nothing was happening. This was different than the others times this has happened. Her uncle stormed out of the kitchen.

"What? What happened?"

"We need to get her to the hospital." He went back inside the kitchen and grabbed the keys.

"Alright, let's go." The ran outside towards the car. He opened up the back seat for Yang to put Blake down. To insure her safety, she laid her body down across the seats and put Blake's head on her lap. "Alright, we good?"

"Yes, just go. Hurry!" He quickly started to car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When they got there, Yang ran in first to hand over Blake to the doctors. She didn't know what to tell them aside from her apparently fainting out of nowhere. The doctors brought a gurney and she placed Blake on top of it. The doctors quickly checked her heart rate and pulse and immediately wheeled her to inside the building. Yang wanted to follow, but the nurses held her back. Her uncle finally made it into the hospital and came up behind Yang.

"What's going on?"

"They wheeled her into the back. I don't know what's going to happen to her," she said softly and slowly. Her uncle looked down the hall as more and more doctors entered the room that Blake was being held in. suddenly, Yang cried out and jumped into her uncle's arms.

"It's okay. It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"How do you know," she asked while sobbing.

"I don't know. That's just what I want to believe right now." Yang continued to cry as she separated from Blake. For her, this was much more difficult because inside, she knew that something was truly wrong. She just couldn't believe that it was happening already. Her uncle brought her to the waiting area and pulled up two chairs next to each other and sat down. Even he was starting to shed some tears.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

True Love

Chapter 4

The sun started to set on a rather sad day for Yang and her uncle. The waited patiently for any news, but nothing was given to them. On the outside, they remained calm and collected, but on the inside, they were going crazy. Their minds were running rampant and their hearts were pounding like drums. It seemed odd for these two to be so worried about someone that they only recently met, but Blake, somehow, made them feel different about everything. Yang looked up every once and awhile to see if anyone was going to walk towards her, but they all remained at their desks, talking quietly to each other. As night fell, Yang began to feel impatient. Why haven't they told us anything? Are they trying to come us in the dark? What the hell? She stood and marched to the front desk.

"The patient I brought in a couple hours ago, Blake, what room is she being held?"

"Um, we can't give information about our patients until the doctors in the back give us clearance."

"Please, I just want to know what room she's in." They looked at Yang, who had a face that couldn't be threatened, and checked the patient list.

"She is in room 231, right at the end of this hall." Yang left them without another word and stormed down the hall. "Excuse me, you can't go down there." She didn't listen to them. She continued walking down the hall until she was stopped by a doctor.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?"

"I'm visiting my friend in room 231." The doctor's eyes shot open. She continued to walk towards the room, but he stopped her again.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's in a state right now that shouldn't be disturbed," he said as he looked at his folder. He sighed and took a deep breath. "So you're the one who's responsible for her?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." He directed her into a nearby room. He shut the door and turned off the lights. "Now, I rarely do this for my patients, but in a situation like this, I see it necessary." He put up a couple pieces of paper against the light wall to show to Yang. "Now, here's a picture of a healthy patient's heart region. Here, you can see that blood vessels are perfectly healthy and not blocked. For Blake, this is where we are stumped. Around her heart, every single blood vessel that leads to her heart and exits her heart and partially blocked. Earlier, we tried to remove these problems, but when we did a follow up x-ray, we saw that they had returned." He stopped for a second to let Yang take all of it in. She had her hands pressed against her mouth and her heart was starting race. "We also have a live scan a healthy heart rate." As Yang watched it, she noticed that it pumped regularly at 95 BPM. "Now, this is a live scan of Blake's." This shocked Yang the most. Instead of a constant up and down motion, Blake's heart rate went up and then back down, but would suddenly shoot back up and then fall back down. Next, there was a lapse in her heart rate where there was a delay in where her heart should be pumping. "We've done everything we can. We've called every doctor we know around the world and they've all told us the same thing. We're going to have to play the waiting game." Yang became hesitant.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"We're holding here for now and keeping constant watch on her. We've given her pain reliever in case she experiences more heart pain, but there's really nothing we can do. I'm so sorry."

"How long does she have?"

"We're not sure. You're free to be with her if you want."

"Thank you doctor," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Again, my deepest condolences." The doctor opened the door and left. Yang stood up and stared at the pieces of paper still left on the light wall. It didn't make any sense. How could she be in a condition where no doctor in the world can help her? What did she do wrong? She grabbed the paper of the healthy patient result and ripped it to shreds. As the pieces fell to the floor, Yang grabbed Blake's and put it against her chest.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I wish there was something I could do." A tear fell from her eye. It ran down her cheek and fell from her face. Yang, then, dropped Blake's paper and walked towards the door. As the papers floated to the ground, the door shut.

When Yang walked out of the room, she looked down the hallway to where Blake's room was located. She thought about heading there, but didn't want to show up empty handed. Luckily, the hospital had a flower shop so she went a bought some flowers. She had the flowers in hand and walked to Blake's room. When she got there, the door was already open, but she still knocked on the door.

"Hey Blake, how you feel?" Blake turned to face Yang slowly from her bed. Her face lit up with joy.

"Hi Yang. I've been holding up. How are you?"

"Don't worry about me. I brought these for you." Yang showed her the flowers.

"Aw Yang, that's so sweet. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Yang put the flowers on the table next to her. She pulled a chair next to Blake's bed. "Hey, uh, Blake. The doctor told me about your situation. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Oh Yang. I didn't want you to know because this was something that I didn't want other people to be affected by. I care about you too much pile on my problems on you."

"But Blake, if you would have told me, I wouldn't be so worried like I am now."

"I'm sorry." Suddenly, the heart monitor started to freak out. Yang looked at the screen at she was seeing the irregular heart beat she saw from earlier. She closed her eyes in pain. She didn't want to see Blake go through something like this. Blake grabbed some pain pills and popped them in her mouth.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"I don't think it matters anymore."

"Blake, please don't say that. You're going to get better." Blake looked at Yang and smiled. She put her hand on top of Yang's hand. Yang looked up to see Blake shaking her head. This caused Yang to cry. Blake grabbed Yang by the shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's going to be alright, Yang. I promise." Yang tried her best to smile, but she knew it wasn't. Blake only said that to make her feel better. As the day went on, Yang tended to all of Blake's needs. She didn't really ask for much, but whenever she did ask for something, Yang completed the task to the letter. Blake's heart constantly was acting up and she was in pain most of the day. Yang tried her hardest to hold back the emotions, but they always came whenever she looked at Blake's face. Seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything made it difficult for her to be there for her. Yang looked out the window and saw that the day was turning to night and Blake was starting to feel tired.

"Hey Blake, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little tired."

"Blake, you can't fall asleep. Who knows what'll happen?" Blake put her hand on Yang's cheek.

"Yang, you need to let me go. You've done everything you can to help and I'm grateful for you. Thank you."

"But..." Blake pulled Yang in and kissed her.

"Yang, it'll be fine." A knock came from the door and a doctor came in.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine."

"Be sure to let me know if something happens."

"Alright." He shut the door and they went back to what they were doing.

"Hey, Yang, do you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

"If that's what you want, I'd more than happy to sleep with you tonight."Yang pulled up the blankets and slipped in next to Blake.

"Hey Yang, I know I've said thank you before, but I really mean it. You've done so much for me without asking anything in return. I wish someday I can return the favor."

"Blake, you've done that already. You made me feel like a normal person. It may not seem like it, but you made my dreams come true. Thank you." Yang kissed Blake and they enjoyed each other's embrace. They held each other and kissed each other until the night grew late and they finally fell asleep. During the night, Yang woke up to get some water. As she made it back to the bed, she saw that Blake looked so peaceful as she was sleeping. She finally climbed back in and looked down on Blake. "I love you Blake. See you tomorrow." She kissed Blake on the cheek and fell asleep.

The morning sun woke up Yang. She turned to Blake and nudged her to wake up. She didn't respond. She continued to shake Blake, but nothing was happening. She fell out of bed and took things more seriously.

"Blake? Blake, please wake up." She gently tapped Blake's cheek, but she still didn't respond. Out of nowhere, she heard a strange noise. She slowly turned and faced Blake's monitor. The line was flat. "Nnnooo! Blake, please. You can't leave me. I need you here, with me." The doctors opened the door to check what happened and saw that Yang was falling apart. They knew what was going. They grabbed Yang and started to drag her out of the room. "Blake! Blake! No!" the doctors turned off Blake's monitor and removed her life support.

"Let's mark this is as: August 13, 2014." The doctor reporting the news clicked her pen and closed the folder.

Back at the lobby, Yang was brought to her uncle. The nurses told them that there was nothing else they could do. By now, Yang was in complete tears. The nurses did tell her that she was responsible for after ceremony. She told them that she wanted her to be cremated. They agreed and told her they would deliver her to them after a couple of days. They went back to their house and waited.

Days went by and they finally delivered her ashes. Yang took the ashes and brought it to the temple. She didn't know what to do. When she got to the temple, she inspected the place and wanted to do something. She grabbed a tile from the ground and started to carve an inscription on it. She placed the stone at the steps of the prayer room and put the ash container in front of the stone. She left it alone and went to clean up the temple area. The inscription said,

"In memory of my friend, Blake. I never did catch her last name. Let this place stand as a monument for peace. You'll be loved and remember forever."

Yang grabbed the broom and sweeped up the entire place. She went to the hardware store and bought some equipment to make the place look new again. Hours went by and her project finally finished. The courtyard was spotless. The building was slightly remodeled to look more current. The last place she did was Blake's room. She cleaned up everything. After all that was over, she ended her day in the prayer room. By this time, she was exhausted. While on the ground, she looked at the wall and saw that there was one more stick for prayer. She got up and walked over to it. She lit it up and began her final prayer.

"This wasn't really how I expected all of this to go down, but I'm starting to see why you did it. If Blake is up there with you, tell her that I miss her. I hope she's doing alright. Unaware to her and me, I completely cleaned up the temple. I know it's weird, but it's what Blake would have wanted. I guess what I wanted to say was thank you, for everything. Through this experience, I finally discovered myself and I was able to help Blake. I just wish I could see her one more time." The light from the stick went out and a tear fell from her face. Out of nowhere, a hand grasped Yang's face and brought it up. It was Blake; a spiritual form of her. "Blake?"

"You're on your own now Yang. I'll remember you forever." Blake kissed Yang and Yang touched her on the cheek. After a few seconds, Blake disappeared and Yang's hand fell to the floor. She looked up one last time.

"I love you."

The End


End file.
